1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a mobile data storage device which is embodied as a data storage card or data storage stick.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 01/09954 A1 discloses an active film for chip cards with display. Optical display elements and electronic control components are embodied by organic semiconductor materials arranged next to one another on a plastic film. A solar cell is also provided as an energy source.